Ra and the Werewolf part 2
by Mtawsome
Summary: Mickey has to deal with becoming a werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2: The Lycanthropy curse Part 2

Mickey wakes up in a hospital bed, Anna who fell asleep watching Mickey jolts up with shock and quickly runs to Mickey. "Mickey oh my gosh are you okay?" Anna asks. "Yeah mom I'm fine" Mickey said. As Mickey tries to move, he suddenly feels a sharp pain around is right forearm. Mickey looks down and sees his forearm wrapped in bandages with blood stains were the bite marks are.

"Man, this is some bull crap." Mickey said. "Mickey what the heck happened one minute I was making dinner and the next you're on the ground outside with your arm bleeding out." Anna said. Just when Mickey was about to respond Doctor Bryson walks in the door holding a clipboard in his hand. "Sorry to interrupt but we have news on Mickey's bite, oh hi Mickey my name is doctor Bryson" said Doctor Bryson. Doctor Bryson is a tall Caucasian male with glasses in his mid-thirties. "Hi doctor." Mickey said in a shy tone. "well I have great news for you Mickey your bite is not infected it should heal in a couple of days." said Doctor Bryson. "But is still hurts like hell" Mickey said as he slowly lifts his right arm and quickly puts it down due to the pain. "oh yes we prescribed some pain killers to you for the pain you'll be better within a month or so." said Doctor Bryson.

"Thank you, doctor." said Anna. Doctor Bryson walks out of the room and Mickey looks down at his bite wound and stares at it horrifically. "Mickey what happened the doctors were asking me questions that I couldn't answer because all I saw was you lying on the ground with your arm bleeding." said Anna. "what you didn't see the wolf, the wolf with glowing red eye's?" said Mickey. "what wolf, what are you talking about Mickey?" said Anna. "Nothing." said Mickey. "Now get dressed we can go home now that your arm is good." said Anna. After Mickey changes from his hospital robe to his blue jeans and his white t-shirt and his black jacket him and Anna begin to leave the hospital. On their way out they spot Doctor Bryson, Doctor Bryson gives them a wave and they wave back.

Meanwhile on the road as they're driving back to the house Mickey looks through the window an sees a waning gibbous moon and stares at it. Anna then looks at him. "what's wrong Mickey are becoming a werewolf." Anna said sarcastically. Mickey chuckles for a moment then becomes silent when he remembers the blood red eyes of the black wolf that bit him. As they park in the driveway and enter the house Mickey changes his cloths and gets ready for bed. As Mickey begins to fall asleep, he dreams of being in the hospital seeing bloody dead bodies everywhere. He then sees himself Naked covered in blood with red eyes and fangs. Mickey then wakes up from this dream and realizes that he's almost late for school by looking at his alarm clock. He then gets up brushes his teeth put on his cloths and heads downstairs and eats pancakes. After that Anna drops him off at school. "Mickey, may you have a safe and nice day" Said Anna.

Mickey waves goodbye at Anna before heading into the school. When he gets to his first-class English, he couldn't stop thinking about what he saw in his dream, while his head was down looking at his desk some tapped him on the shoulder. When he looked up to see who had tapped him, he suddenly lays his eyes upon beautiful young lady. The young lady is a mixed between black and white and is wearing a black skirt that goes all the way down to her knees and a black jacket over her white shirt. "Excuse me is someone sitting here?" she asks as she points to a seat next to him." Ah no." Mickey said. As she sits next to him Mickey can't help but sneak a peek at her as she takes off her jacket and places it on her chair. Mickey then musters up the courage to ask her for her name.

"what's your name?" said Mickey.

"My name is Angela, what's ours?" Angela replied. "

"My name is Mickey." He said.

Angela begins to laugh when she hears Mickey's name. Mickey begins to look annoyed, not again Mickey begins to think to himself. "what's so funny?"

"Nothing it's just your name is so cute."

"you think so."

"ah huh"

Just as they were about to continue their conversation the teacher walks in the door. The teacher's name is Mrs. Jackson she is a black woman in her late thirties and is wearing blue jeans and a black shirt with the school's logo on it which is an eagle.

"Good morning class, how's everyone doing today?" she said.

"Good." the whole class responds.

"Okay so it appears that we have a new student named Angela, everyone please make her feel at home at this school." Mrs. Jackson said. Right after class was over Mickey and Angela continued talking as they were walking in the hallway.

"So, what's your next class?" Mickey asked.

"It's math." Angela replied.

"wait hold on let me see you schedule." Mickey suggested

When Angela pulled her schedule out Mickey was surprised to find out that they had the same second and third block classes.

"oh, great we have the same classes."

"oh really."

As they enter their second class which is math, as they sit down next to each other they suddenly stop their conversation when a handsome boy with long hair and who looks to be the same age as them wearing dark skinny jeans and a black jacket.

"who is that?" said Angela.

"I don't know I've never seen him before." Said Mickey.

The mystery boy approaches Angela. Angela and Mickey begin to feel a sudden feeling of intimidation and heat as the young man approaches them.

"Is this seat taken?" said the young man. As he pointed to the seat next to Angela

"no' Mickey said.

"I'm new so I didn't know if the seat was taken or not." Said Angela.

"oh okay". Said the young man.

"uh what's your name? I'm Angela." Angela said.

"Jay." the young man said.

"you, what's your name?" Said Jay.

"My name is Mickey." said Mickey.

"that's a cute name.'' Said Jay.

"thank you, I like your hair.'' Said Mickey.

"thanks." Said Jay.

Just as they were about to start a conversation the teacher whose name is Mr. Nelson walks in the door.

"Sorry I'm late class I had a little car trouble." said Mr. Nelson.

Mr. Nelson looks over at Jay. "Oh, it appears we have a new student." he said.

"Hi, my name is Jay." Jaye said.

"Nice to meet you Jay, welcome to math." Said Mr. Nelson.

As the day went on Mickey, Angela and Jay were going to classes and having lunch together. At the end of the day they all separated and went home. Mickey walks in his room and immediately starts working on his project on werewolves. As he's working in his project, Anna comes in his room.

"I'm going off to work and I'm going to be home late so there's food in the fridge". She said.

"okay mom see you." Mickey says.

As Anna leaves Mickey begins to work until the skies are completely Dark. As he continues to work, a strange feeling quickly overcomes him, and he begins to feel pain to the point where he stops working on the project and drops to the ground. He begins screaming while his bones break and reform and expand at the same time. Mickey then tries to run down the stairs only to fall but as he gets up, he sees both his right and left arms completely covered in hair and claws growing from his fingernails.

"Ahhh what the hell is happening to me?" He screams.

As Mickey gets on his hands and knees his Muscles begin bulging out of his shirt and in that moment he fights through the pain and gets up and heads out the back door and into the back yard where there is nothing but forest and trees. With anger from the pain Mickey is enduring he grows ferocious fangs; claws and he roars at the full moon that is above him. Now Mickey Is fully transformed with all his cloths torn and laying a pile he runs with full speed into the night. Mickey is no more the beast has fully taken over and with that the night belongs to the beast the werewolf.

**Meanwhile in Ra's house**

Jay who is the alien god Ra is in his control room looking at photos of Angela from school. As Ra looks at the photos his eyes begin to grow bright white. One of Ra's Horus guards appears behind him wearing a Horus mask. "I have the target right where I want her soon, she'll be mine right after I find a way to get rid of this Mickey person it's a shame I don't want to have to kill him he seems like a pretty nice guy." Ra said. "I can kill him if you want me to." said the Horus guard. "not yet there's something about him that seems off." Ra said. "yes master." and with that the guard pressed a blue device on his hand and dissappeared.


	2. Ra the sun god or alien demon

Chapter 3: Ra the sun god or alien demon

Ra gets out of his control/ surveillance room and heads to the living room. He then sits in the middle of the living room and begins to meditate. As he closes his eyes, he begins to see visions of Angela smiling until he sees red eyes and hears a growling noise. Ra is quickly shaken by this experience and decides to stop the meditation. "what the heck was that?" Ra said. Ra gets up and heads to his back yard. He then takes a huge leap towards the air and beings to fly, as he's flying, he see's something below him, something big and hairy running with full speed. "strange what could this creature be?" Ra said with curiosity. Ra then lowers himself on the ground, he makes sure that he's very quiet, so he doesn't attract the unknown beast who has stopped to kill a nearby deer. Ra gets behind a tree and watches the beast rip apart the deer. "this strange creature would make a nice pet." Ra whispered. The beast who is really a werewolf roars into the night and runs away. Ra flies high after it until he stops and hides behind another tree and sees the werewolf transform back into Mickey. Ra puts his hand on his mouth with a shocked expression on his face. "oh, he's a werewolf that's what those creatures are called, man this is grate I got Angela and a new pet at the same time." Ra thought to himself. As Mickey gets up covered in blood Ra flies up the sky and returns to his house.

Mickey gets up covered in deer blood and runs through the forest. His eyes are still red and filled with rage, as Mickey runs out of the forest, he is spotted by two hunters. One of the hunters points his flashlight in Mickey's face. "boy what the hell are you doing out here at this time and where are your clothes?" One of the hunters said. Mickey suddenly begins to transform back into the werewolf, as he's transforming two of the hunters begin to make a run for it. Mickey with his superior speed catches up with the hunters and start's clawing them and ripping the apart while they scream and beg for mercy. Mickey then stops when the two men are dead. And walks away to revert to human form as he reverts to human form, he sees the two men lying dead on the ground dead and runs away. Mickey runs back to his house, and luckily his mother isn't home, and he quickly runs to the shower trying not to get blood on the floor. As he's taking a shower, he sees visions for the two men he killed and begins to cry. The cry slowly turns into a laugh. As Mickey gets out of the shower and begins to dry himself in front of the mirror a demonic looking grin appears on his face and his eye's turn red.

"Mickey are you in there?" Anna said as she knocked on the door.

"oh yeah mom it's me." Mickey said.

"Did you finish your project?" Anna said.

"yes mom it's finished." Mickey responded.

As Mickey remembered he didn't finish his project he races out of the bathroom and into his room to finish and submit the project. The next day Mickey wakes up and goes through his normal routine like nothing happened the previous night. When he goes downstairs, he sees the news and, on the heading, it reads "two men mauled to death by a mysterious animal''. And shows pictures of the two men that were killed. "wow that was just awful I know those two men they were brothers and I knew them." Anna said. "wow that's horrible I can't believe anything like this happened, anyway I think I'll walk to school today mom." Mickey said unphased. "no, I'll drop you off today I already lost dad I will not lose you to some wild animal okay you're riding with me." Anna demanded. After Mickey gets dropped off to school and heads to his fist class, which is English and when he gets there, he sees Angela and Jay who is really Ra talking laughing together. As Mickey approaches them Ra give Mickey a I know what you did last night type of look.

"Ah Jay you're in my seat." said Mickey.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mickey" Said Jay as he gets up.

"Mickey did you hear the news? there is a wild beast out there that just killed two men." Said Ra.

"Oh yeah I've heard." Mickey said. As they were about to finish the conversation Mrs. Jackson walks in. "Goodmorning class is everyone ready to present their projects?" She said. "Oh man I can't wait to present mine." Said Mickey. "oh, really what's your project on Mickey". Angela asked. "Werewolves." Mickey responded. Mrs. Pulls down the projector, "Alright so who's ready to get started?" Mrs. Jackson said. "Mickey you should go first." Said Ra. "Oh, I will." Mickey replied. "Mrs. Jackson I would like to go first." Said Mickey as he raised his hand.

"Alright then Mickey let's go." replied Mrs. Jackson. After Mickey sets up his PowerPoint presentation, he turns to see his classmates and begins the presentation. "We all heard of werewolves from movie, books tv shows etc. But many people don't know that they are actually based on reality." Mickey Stated. Throughout the presentation Mickey brought up multiple facts about werewolves being cursed individuals and being able to transform at will. Then suddenly Ra raises his hand and Mickey calls on him. "Hay Mickey what do you think about the two men that were killed by a mysterious animal, do you think that was a werewolf?" Asked Ra. "Well in my honest opinion Jay I don't think so." Mickey replied. "Why, what other animal could have done this I mean their bodies were torn to pieces." Ra said as he gave Mickey a little smile. "Well the reason why I think it's not a werewolf is because a werewolf would have torn them to shreds and not pieces." Mickey replied.

"okay that's enough talk about those men." Mrs. Jackson said. "Mickey, I have another question." said Ra. "sure go ahead." replied Mickey. "Does a werewolf have any regrets, I mean when the person turns back into human does, he or she feel bad about the people he or she killed." Asked Ra. "No not at all." replied Mickey. "So, you mean if a man were to turn into a werewolf and slaughter one of his loved ones he wouldn't care." Said Ra. "I don't know I'm not a werewolf". Said Mickey. "Oh, Mickey we both know that's not true; I know what you did last night, oh Mickey you're so feral." said Ra. And it was at that moment Mickey got a scared look on his face and not long after that the whole class started laughing. Ra started laughing to in order to cover his tracks. "Oh, Mickey lighten up I was just playing." Said Ra. "Jay that wasn't funny." said Mickey. "Oh, call me Ra that's my nick name." Said Ra. "Okay Ra, you had some pretty interesting questions thanks for making this project a little more entertaining." said Mickey. "You're welcome." Ra replied. As the class went on and other people presented their projects and as the day went on till the end of school came, the trio Ra, Mickey and Angela went their separate ways. When Ra went back to his house, he enters his surveillance room and watches video footage of Mickey in werewolf form ripping the two men to shreds from the previous night. "Oh, Mickey you'll make a cute pet." Said Ra 


End file.
